Centrifugal clutches are well known in the art. In essence, these devices, sometimes known as frictional contact axial clutches, utilize mating frictional members to transfer torque from an input shaft to an output shaft. This is accomplished by harnessing the effects of centrifugal force upon pivoted weights to generate axial movement and ultimately axial thrust. This axial thrust is applied upon an output frictional member which, by interacting with an input shaft frictional member, effectively transmits the input shaft torque to the output or driven shaft.
In one such type of clutch, weights are attached to a support disc which is mounted for rotation with a rotating input shaft. The weights are mounted to pivot about an axis perpendicular to the rotational axis of a support disc. The weights are spring biased to a non-engaging position relative to a clutch plate. As the angular speed increases, the weights pivot as the centrifugal force of the pivoting weights overcome the force generated by the springs and engage the clutch plate. With increasing angular speed, the weights pivot more and the clutch plate engages a clutch disc which is splined to an output drum. The plurality of springs which are operative between the support disc and the clutch plate pull the clutch plate toward the support disc. Thus, as the angular speed decreases, the springs push against the pivoted weights to restore the weights to their non-engaging, i.e., non-pivoted, position. Consequently, the clutch plate disengages the clutch disc such that the output drum is not actively driven.
There are several disadvantages associated with the type of clutch described above. One particular problem associated with this centrifugal clutch is frictional induced hysteresis. Friction acting upon the springs and weights causes the clutch to engage at one speed yet disengage at another speed. Typically, the frictional induced hysteresis causes the clutch to engage at a higher speed but disengage at a lower speed. Preferably, the engagement and disengagement speeds are substantially equivalent to one another, allowing for smoother operation of the centrifugal clutch when used on motorized vehicles such as racing karts. Furthermore, prior centrifugal clutches are too complicated, costly, and relatively heavy. Additionally, adjusting the springs to achieve different engagement speeds is difficult, imprecise, and cumbersome.
What is needed, therefore, is a centrifugal clutch which is kinematically simpler so as to minimize frictional induced hysteresis during its operation to provide a centrifugal clutch with substantially equivalent engagement and disengagement speeds. This clutch should also be less complicated, less expensive, and relatively lightweight. Finally, the springs such be designed to be relatively simple to adjust and replace in order to allow for efficient adjustment of the engagement speed.